enciclopediaagrestefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Drink to Gods!
Drink to Gods (em português Drinque para os Deuses ) é uma música da dupla Reol lançada em maio de 2013. Letra original drink to gods! (feat Dolina) let's go girl ,you it's crazy, the party is rolling loose (amazing) I'm so fucking mad, using many braite,yes they are true without underwear, but today I came enjoyed the party because these fucking'' cocaine'' is too strong! (amazing, i'm big monkey) my name is reice (yeha) see fucking mine ferrari very crazy (let's son!) everyday i'm leave home ,eye to the garden, I see a very good girl. holy shit , marijuana over end I would be really strong! (look at the sky, see it, the gods are coming back!) fuck you, i'm gangnam , am style loberra, and here is how to say the unemployed (if it can kill more makes you happy, do), it's time for pleasure come. Today is very crazy party! you are all invited (we) Today is very crazy party! you are all invited (now) Today is very crazy party! you are all invited (yes) I am possessed by demon,I am possessed by the devil, today I'm going out with my friends (that) drinking too much till you drop, looks like that glass is full, fucking hell!!! Today is very crazy party! you are all invited Today is very crazy party! all of us invited (we) Today is Very crazy party" you are all invited (now) Today is very crazy party! your are amazing! Letra traduzida pela nacmusic.com bebida para os deuses! (feat Dolina) Vamos garota, você está louco, a festa está rolando solta (incrível) Eu estou tão louco, usando'' muitos'' braite, sim, eles são verdadeiros sem calcinha, mas hoje eu vim gostei do partido, porque estes cocaína'' merda'' é muito forte! (incrível, eu sou grande macaco) meu nome é Reice (yeha) ver porra minha ferrari muito louco (filho vamos!) todos os dias eu sou sair de casa, olho para o jardim, eu vejo uma menina muito boa.Puta merda, maconha sobre final eu ficaria muito forte!(olha para o céu, vê-lo, os deuses estão voltando!) foda-se, eu sou Gangnam, sou estilo loberra, e aqui é como dizer que o desempregado (se ele pode matar mais te faz feliz, fazer), é hora de prazer vir. Hoje é festa muito louco! Todos vocês estão convidados (nós)Hoje é festa muito louco! Todos vocês estão convidados (agora) Hoje é festa muito louco! Todos vocês estão convidados Hoje é festa muito louco! todos convidados (nós) Hoje é festa muito louca "Todos vocês estão convidados (agora) Hoje é festa muito louco! o seu é incrível! Estou possuído pelo demônio, eu estou possuído pelo demônio, hoje eu vou sair com meus amigos (que) beber muito até cair, parece que o copo está cheio, puta que pariu! Hoje é festa muito louco! Todos vocês estão convidados Hoje é festa muito louco! todos convidados (nós) Hoje é festa muito louca "Todos vocês estão convidados (agora) Hoje é festa muito louco! o seu é incrível!